Nick Wilde
Nick Wilde is a fox from Zootopia. Nick Wilde Played Mr. Potato Head in Wild Animal Story, Wild Animal Story 2 and Wild Animal Story 3 He is a Potato He played Snook in It's a Big Big World (TyroneandFriends Animal Style) He is a sloth Nick Wilde Played Benny in The Wild (OhandFriends Style) He is a Squirrel Nick Wilde Played Simba in The Zootopia King, The Zootopia King 2: Nick's Pride, The Zootopia King 1½ and The Zootopia Guard He is a Lion Nick Wilde Played Samson in The Wild (CartoonAnimationFan05 Style) He is a Lion Nick Wilde Played Donkey in Timon (Shrek), Timon 2 (Shrek 2), Timon the Third and Timon Forever After He is a Donkey Nick Wilde Played Sherman in Mr. Timon and Nick Wilde He is a Boy Nick Wilde Played Max in Pokemon (ChannelFiveRockz Animal Style) He is May's little brother Nick Wilde Played Scamp in Marlene and the Timon 2: Nick Wilde's Adventure He is a Gray Cairn Terrier Puppy Nick Wilde Played Rabbit in The Surly the Squirrel (Winnie the Pooh) series He is a rabbit Nick Wilde Played Squidward Tentacles in The ArloBob DinosaurPants franchise He is a cephalopod Nick Wilde Played Willy Wonka in Nick Wilde and the Chocolate Factory and Gumball Watterson and the Chocolate Factory Gallery Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde in Zootopia Nick and judy zootopia.png Nick wilde sighs.png Zootopia-Nick-Wilde.jpg Nick and Judy Render.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Foxes Category:Canines Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Zig's Cousin Category:Comic Reliefs Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Fox Category:Zoo Animals Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Disney Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nick Wilde and Zooey the Fox Category:Nick Wilde and Joy Category:Characters in love Category:Nick and Judy Category:Predators Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Sons Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Brothers Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:547 Phase Awesomeness Members Category:MYCUN characters Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who inflate Category:Non Villains Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters Who Wear Sunglasses Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Cousins Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Princes Category:Magicians Category:Animals Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Inflation Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Characters who fly Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Naked Characters Category:Characters who do Butt Inflations Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Manuelvil1132